The Contract
by Namaku
Summary: Sora yang memiliki indra keenam menggunakan kemampuan lebihnya untuk membantu orang-orang mengatasi masalah spiritual dengan bayaran minim. Namun adiknya, Roxas, merasa bayaran minim yang Sora terima tidak seberapa dengan pengorbanannya. Diam-diam Roxas mengontrakan kemampuan Sora kepada seorang pria kaya bernama Mr. Liver untuk mengatasi masalah spiritualnya.


**A/N: Setelah saya vakum selama beberapa generasi, saya datang lagi dengan sebuah fanfic baru. Hehee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I don't even own the kos-kosan.**

* * *

**The Contract**

**#1**

Sora membolak-balik halaman buku biologinya dengan cepat. Matanya memindai setiap deret tulisan dan foto-foto irisan melintang—atau apalah mereka menyebutnya—yang terpampang bagai baliho di atas gedung-gedung pengorek langit. Meski telah berkali-kali memindai dan menelaah tulisan dan gambar, dia masih tetap tidak menemukan segelintir jawaban pun untuk soal pemberian gurunya minggu lalu.

"Ayolah, ini hanya sebaris soal bodoh!" dia memaki sendiri, membalik buku lagi.

Pintu kamar kosnya dibuka dari luar, memberikan ijin dadakan kepada udara malam yang menusuki kulit bagai ribuan jarum es. Sora bergidik dan mengalihkan pandang pada ambang pintu.

"Berapa nilai pelajaran Budi Pekerti-mu di sekolah?" tanyanya ketus kepada sosok di ambang pintu.

"85 dikurang 10," jawab sosok itu, melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya pada rak pendek di kanannya. "Gurunya sangar, sih." Dia menutup pintu, lalu duduk di samping Sora.

"Pantas saja kau tidak mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya," sindir Sora dengan mata terarah pada bukunya.

"Oh, jadi aku harus dapat 85 untuk pelajaran Budi Pekerti baru aku boleh masuk ke kamar kosku sendiri?" bocah di sampingnya balas menyindir. Dia bergeser, dan menyalakan televisi.

"Roxas, ini bukan hanya kamar kosmu saja," sergah Sora sambil bersedekap. "Ini kamar kosku juga. Tadinya tempat sepetak ini memang murni milikku, tapi karena kau lulus SMP, dan masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku, jadinya aku harus membagi kamar sempit ini."

"Maaf, kalau begitu," Roxas mendesis tanpa rasa menyesal sedikit pun.

Mendecak, Sora berpaling kepadanya. "Kau dari mana?"

"Sepertinya topik tentang pelajaran dan sekolah sudah basi, ya?" Roxas balas bertanya, memencet tombol _remote_ televisi berkali-kali.

"Jawab aku!" Sora membentak.

"Aku tadi ada panggilan bisnis," jawab Roxas malas. Dia akhirnya berhenti memencet tombol remote, dan menumpahkan pandangan pada layar datar televisi.

"Bisnis?" Sora merengut. "Bisnis apa?"

"Pokoknya bisnis. Bisnis yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang," jawab Roxas acuh.

Sora mendecak dan bersedekap. "Bisnis macam apa yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang? Bahkan bisnis-bisnis yang kujalani hanya bisa untuk makan enak sehari."

"Ha!" Roxas menyergah, dan berpaling cepat kepada kakaknya. "Tahu tidak? Seharusnya kau bisa memanfaatkan kelebihanmu dengan lebih baik—lebih serakah. Kau tahu, kan, banyak orang mengalami gangguan oleh makhluk spiritual atau gaib atau yang mereka sebut dengan roh penasaran. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa mengatasi makhluk-makhluk macam itu, tahu! Kau bisa mematri harga jauh di atas sekadar makan ayam goreng di pinggir jalan menjadi makan ayam panggang di restoran berbintang enam!"

"Aku bukan mata duitan, Rox!" Sora menghardik. "Aku membantu mereka, karena aku tahu rasanya dihantui roh-roh penasaran."

"Tapi kau juga menyiksa dirimu untuk itu, untuk hal-hal mengerikan yang kaulakukan dan sedikitnya uang yang kauterima." Roxas menajamkan pandangannya pada kakaknya, seolah menuntutnya untuk menyetujui perkataannya.

Sora mendesah. "Roxas yang malang dan mata duitan. Uang bulanan selalu dikirim oleh ayah dan ibu, tapi kau selalu merasa kurang."

"Sora, aku pria yang besar," Roxas mencerca. "Aku perlu lebih banyak uang daripada yang dikirim oleh ayah dan ibu."

"Untuk apa? Untuk cari pacar?" Sora tertawa mengejek. "Kau pikir dengan banyak uang, kau bisa punya pacar baik-baik? Kau seharusnya tahu, ketika uangmu habis, mereka akan menendang bokongmu dan cekakakan dengan cowok lain yang punya uang lebih banyak darimu."

"Aku tidak mau mencari pacar seperti itu, kepala cokelat," hardik Roxas. Amarah meluap-luap dalam nada bicaranya. Dia merogoh sakunya, dan mengail ponselnya yang berkedip, menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Remaja berambut pirang itu berdiri dan melangkah ke pojok kamar untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Dia bicara agak berbisik, menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, jadi Sora tidak mampu membaca mimik mulutnya.

Sora mendesah lagi. Dia memang memiliki indra keenam yang sangat kuat, saking kuatnya dia bisa berhubungan dengan roh-roh orang mati dan menenangkan mereka. Beberapa orang di kota tempat mereka kos dan sekolah sering meminta bantuannya untuk mengusir roh-roh yang mengancam kenyamanan hidup mereka. Sora akan menganalisis lokasi dan seberapa kuat roh incarannya, sebelum menyetujui tawaran bisnis menyeramkannya. Dia tidak pernah meminta imbalan banyak, hanya meminta traktiran makan sehari yang tidak lebih dari enam piring ayam goreng pinggir jalan untuk dirinya dan adiknya yang mata duitan. Seperti yang telah dia ungkapkan tadi, orangtuanya selalu mengirim uang tepat waktu sebulan sekali, jadi bisa dibilang, uang bukan masalah besar baginya.

Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Roxas. Dia masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA, tapi otaknya telah keruh oleh keinginan menjadi orang terkaya sejagat raya. Adiknya selalu marah-marah setiap Sora kembali dari bisnis horornya dengan tiga bungkus ayam goreng pinggir jalan yang masih hangat. Sora tidak mengerti mengapa adiknya begitu mata duitan seolah dunia akan berakhir jika dia tidak mengantongi sekeping uang receh pun. Dia hanya bisa mendesah, dan pasrah.

"Bos barumu bernama Mr. Liver," Roxas menyahutnya, mengantongi kembali ponselnya.

"Apa? Aku tadi jadi tuli sejenak," Sora meledek, berpaling pada buku biologinya lagi.

"Bosmu namanya Mr. Liver. Hati, lever, hepatitis, tetangganya lambung!" Roxas meraba-raba perutnya tempat hatinya berada.

Sora mendecak sebal. "Kau ini gila atau sakit, sih? Bos apanya? Tidak ada yang mengontakku."

"Berisik! Mr. Liver ini klien baru kita. Dia bersedia membayar lebih dari yang klien-klienmu pernah bayar kepadamu. Dia orang kaya. Punya pabrik dan rumah besar. Aku tadi sudah menyetujui penawarannya untuk membantunya mengusir roh penganggu di rumahnya."

Mendadak Sora tersentak di tempat. Roh pengganggu apanya? Oh, tunggu. Itu berarti dia telah dikontrakkan kepada pria bernama Liver itu oleh adiknya, tanpa persetujuan darinya dulu. Bukankah itu bisa dibilang pemaksaan? Tidak mau. Sora tidak mau. Lagi pula, dia harus memeriksa lokasi dan kemungkinan seberapa kuat roh pengganggu rumahnya. Jika dia merasa mampu mengatasinya, dia akan setuju, tapi jika tidak, dia akan menolaknya dengan sopan. Tapi Roxas…

"Bayarannya besar. Kita bisa pindah kos, dan—"

"Diam, Roxas!" Sora berdiri dan membentak adiknya penuh amarah.

"Apa? Kau kenapa?" Roxas agak mengkeret, melirik-lirik lantai.

"Apa alien sudah mencuri otakmu? Mengapa kau menyetujui penawaran dari orang asing tanpa sepengetahuanku dulu?" Sora kembali membentak. "Bukankah kau tahu seharusnya aku memeriksa lokasinya dulu? Bagaimana jika ternyata roh di rumah Liver itu sangat kuat? Aku bisa mati waktu mencoba mengusirnya. Kau mau aku mati?"

"Bukan begitu!" Roxas memandang lekat mata biru identik kakaknya. "Aku…"

"Kau mata duitan! Saking gilanya pada uang, kau sampai tidak memedulikan keberlangsungan hidup kakakmu sendiri!" Sora merasakan suaranya makin keras. Saking kerasnya, dia yakin tetangga kos-kosannya bisa mendengar. "Pergi sana! Bilang kepada Liver, aku tidak mau membantunya!"

"Tapi, Sora—"

"Jangan tapi-tapi melulu!" Sora meraih pergelangan tangan kiri adiknya, dan membuka pintu. "Pergi sana!" Dia mendorong Roxas keluar dari kamar kos.

Adiknya terhuyung-huyung. "Aku akan telepon dia."

"Bicara langsung kepadanya!" Sora membanting pintu tertutup cepat-cepat, dan menguncinya. Roxas tidak menggedor atau bicara lagi. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir. Dasar anak aneh. Dia harus diberi pelajaran sekeras mungkin agar tidak lagi memanfaatkan orang lain di sekitarnya. Mungkin kelakuan Sora terlalu di atas ambang kewajaran, tapi ini demi Roxas juga. Dia sudah lima belas tahun. Seharusnya dia mengerti perasaan orang lain, apalagi perasaan kakaknya.

Sora mengintip dari balik jendela. Depan pintu kosnya kosong. Menyeringai, dia sadar Roxas telah melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Bagus. Jadilah anak yang baik, Roxas," bisiknya.

**TBC**

**Silakan kasih kritik dan saran jika berkenan yaa xD**


End file.
